All I ever wanted
by Mystik
Summary: Ele parou de acreditar em destino. Pra falar a verdade, há muito tempo ele não tinha uma religião certa para acreditar, apesar da família que tinha.


**Casal:** Jensen/Jared, Jensen+Daneel, Jared+Sandy, Jared+Genevieve

**Classificação:** Slash, um toque de Angst.

**Nota: **Essa fic é inteiramente um presente de aniversário para a ShiryuForever94. Viu, Padackles pra você!! A música usada se chama "Hello". A versão original é de Lionel Richie, mas eu usei a versão de Glee como inspiração.

* * *

**All I ever wanted**

Ele parou de acreditar em destino. Pra falar a verdade, há muito tempo ele não tinha uma religião certa para acreditar, apesar da família que tinha.

Hollywood tem o poder de fazer isso com as pessoas. Deixá-las sem fé. E Jensen Ackles tinha certa experiência nessa área. Afinal, o garoto inocente e cheio de fé em seu talento desaparecera após alguns anos na capital do cinema.

Primeiro, um papel em uma novela. Depois um seriado aqui e ali, depois vendo suas chances ou sendo roubada por outros ou sua fé sendo quebrada quando o seriado em que finalmente era um dos protagonistas, ser cancelado.

Terra dos sonhos. Ahn.

Mas como dito anteriormente, ele parou de acreditar em destino. Até ele pegar o papel que mudaria tudo. Literalmente.

Dean Winchester.

Mas quem acabou mudando sua vida foi Sam.

Ou o ator que interpretava. Um certo Jared Padalecki.

___I've been alone with you inside my mind_  
(Eu tenho estado sozinho com você em minha mente)

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
__(E em meus sonhos eu beijo seus lábios milhares de vezes)_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
____(Eu às vezes vejo você passar do lado de fora da minha porta)_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
__(Olá, é por mim que você procura?)_

Ele nunca, nunca se entrosou tão bem com outro colega, como aconteceu com Jared. Era quase assustador, pois anos de desilusões na indústria fizeram Jensen ser resguardado em quem confiar.

Mas quem consegue resistir a força do furacão que é Jared?

Jared o fazia lembrar-se de quando viera a Los Angeles pela primeira vez, de quando decidira que seria grande em Hollywood, que sairia da sombra de seu pai em Dallas. E como tudo se quebrara e amargara com os anos.

Mas Jared, apesar de quatro anos mais novo que ele e Supernatural não sendo seu primeiro trabalho, ainda tinha aquela alegria e inocência que Jensen perdera.

Era revigorante. E talvez por isso ele deixara o jovem texano entrar em sua vida tão facilmente. E conforme os meses passaram, eles foram ficando mais e mais próximos.

Quando eles ganharam mais uma temporada, quando finalmente o fantasma do cancelamento havia passado, Jensen e Jared saíram para comemorar. E no verdadeiro estilo texano: churrasco e shots de tequila até que os dois mal pudessem andar.

E foi naquela noite, depois de carregar um Jared quase inconsciente para o quarto de hotel, depois de despi-lo da calça jeans e literalmente botá-lo na cama, Jensen viu o que estava acontecendo: ele simplesmente inclinou-se e beijou-o de leve nos lábios, Jared inconsciente para o mundo.

Fato. Jensen Ackles estava se apaixonando.

___I can see it in your eyes_  
_(Eu posso ver em seus olhos)_

_I can see it in your smile  
__(Eu posso ver em seu sorriso)_

_You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide  
__(Você é tudo que eu sempre quis e meus braços estão abertos)_

_'Cause you know just what to say  
__(Porque você sabe o que dizer)_

_And you know just what to do  
__(E sabe o que fazer)_

_And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...  
__(E eu quero muito te dizer, eu te amo…)_

Mas, é claro, isso nunca tornou as coisas mais fáceis. Pelo contrário.

Jensen era bi. Isso nunca foi segredo para seus pais, para seus amigos mais próximos, mas a mídia não sabia disso.

E Jensen não estava disposto a revelar isso sem uma boa razão. Sem ter, por exemplo, um namorado.

Não que ele quisesse que Jared fosse seu namorado. Longe disso, o outro texano era hetero até a morte, se as namoradas e os comentários que ele de vez em quando fazia quando assistiam a um filme fosse indicação.

Por isso ele resolveu ficar quieto sobre seus sentimentos. Aquilo era apenas uma paixonite aguda, uma atração que logo passaria.

Quando Jared perguntou se ele estava namorando alguém, ele logo disse que era Daneel, sua amiga de anos. Daneel era cômodo, fácil. A jovem também era tão desiludida com Hollywood quanto ele e ambos gostavam de muitas coisas em comum desde que ficaram amigos. Por isso ele sabia que ela não se importaria de fingir ser sua namorada. Para ela, isso seria mais um gesto de ajuda entre amigo.

E tê-la em seu lado ajudou em muitas ocasiões: Jared e Sandy, Jared e noivado com Sandy, Jared e o rompimento (onde ele ficou mais apegado que nunca e Jensen não sabia quanto tempo agüentaria), Jared e Genevieve. Jared e o noivado com Genevieve.

Uhn, essa notícia fora mais dura que qualquer outra.

O fato é que ele e Daneel acabaram ficando juntos de verdade. Como dito antes, era fácil, cômodo, mas, mesmo com as especulações do noivado deles, ambos sabiam que o momento que alguém melhor e na qual eles realmente estivessem apaixonados surgissem, o noivado estava acabado.

Por isso o noivado de Jared acabara sendo um golpe mais duro que qualquer outra notícia.

Esse acabara sendo um dos motivos que ele mudara de casa. Porque ver Jared tão feliz com outra pessoa era sofrimento demais para uma pessoa só.

___I long to see the sunlight in your hair_  
_(Eu sinto falta de ver o sol em seus cabelos)_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care  
__(E dizer de novo e de novo o quanto eu me importo)_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
__(Às vezes sinto como se meu coração fosse explodir)_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know  
__(Olá, eu apenas preciso que você saiba)_

- E aí, está se divertindo?

O grito de Jared em seu ouvido quase o deixou surdo. Jensen franziu o cenho e virou o olhar para o amigo, sua boca secando, como toda vez que encarava aquele corpo. Camisas deviam ser ilegais para o moreno.

- Claro que sim!! – gritou ele de volta, com a voz mais feliz que conseguiu fingir. – É a sua despedida de solteiro afinal de contas! E em Vegas, ainda por cima?

- Eu sei! – disse Jared, enlaçando-o pelos ombros, a voz fazendo Jensen notar que ele estava parcialmente bêbado – Meu sonho sempre foi ter minha despedida de solteiro em Vegas, nem acredito que isso realmente aconteceu!

- É. – concordou Jensen, o sorriso falso cada vez mais difícil de segurar.

- Jared!

Jensen deu graças a deus que Chad interrompeu a conversa, puxando Jared de Jensen.

- Chad, cara, estou muito feliz que você também veio!!

O loiro riu.

- E com essa declaração alegre eu vejo que você está chapado. Mas é sua despedida, certo? Jensen – ele voltou-se para o mais velho – Mais uma rodada de tequila!

- Claro.

Ele precisaria de muita bebida para agüentar a noite inteira.

Após quase três horas de festa na boate do hotel Palazzo, Jensen se retirou o mais discretamente possível do local, deixando que Chad e Jeff, irmão de Jared, cuidassem dele. Ele respirou o ar gelado da noite de Vegas e resolveu andar um pouco pela Strip para ficar um pouco mais sóbrio.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo iria agüentar com aquilo dentro dele.

___'Cause I wonder where you are_  
_(Porque eu me pergunto onde você está)_

_And I wonder what you do  
__(E me pergunto o que est__á fazendo)_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
__(Você está em algum lugar se sentindo sozinho ou alguém está te amando?)_

___Tell me how to win your heart_  
_(Me diga como ganhar seu coração)_

_For I haven't got a clue  
__(Porque eu não tenho pista alguma)_

Jensen estava tirando a calça jeans quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Ele deixou os botões abertos e foi até a sala da suíte. Sua sobrancelha se arqueou quando encontrou Jared do outro lado da porta.

- Jared? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Você sumiu.

Jensen arqueou a outra sobrancelha e deu espaço para o amigo entrar na suíte. Jared sentou-se no sofá, se esparramando. Ele parecia menos bêbado do que horas antes.

- Você devia estar dormindo, amanhã a gente tem o vôo cedo para o Texas. – e lembrar o que viria nos próximos dias lhe apertava o coração.

- Por que você sumiu? – repetiu Jared, agora o encarando – Você ainda está bravo comigo?

Jensen encarou-o, incrédulo.

- Bravo com você? Eu não estou bravo com você.

- Tem certeza? Porque você tem me tratado diferente desde que você soube do noivado. Você está distante Jen, tem certeza que eu não fiz algo? Isso é por causa de eu ter escolhido o meu irmão para ser meu padrinho ao invés de você? Se for isso, me des...

- Cala a boca Jared!

O mais novo piscou, confuso com a maneira como Jensen exclamou, empurrando-o contra o encosto do sofá, os olhos verdes quase vítreos de lágrimas.

- Jensen...

- Você não entende, você nunca vai entender seu idiota. Sim, eu estou furioso com você, mas não pelo que imagina.

- O que eu fiz?

- Você entrou na minha vida, é isso que você fez!! – agora que a barreira havia sido quebrada, Jensen não conseguia parar – Você me fez seu amigo, você iluminou cada canto sombrio e amargo da minha, e fez me apaixonar por você pra depois ir se casar daqui dois dias!

Jared arregalou os olhos com cada palavra, não deixando de ter a boca um pouco aberta quando Jensen se calou.

O mais velho por sua vez se afastou de Jared assim que realizou o que acabara de dizer. Ele virou-se de costas, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Jen...? Isso...é verdade? Você gosta de mim?

Jensen riu amargo.

- Acho que gostar é leve perto do que eu sinto. E dói Jared, dói ver você sendo feliz com outra pessoa. E foi por isso que me mudei, eu não ia agüentar.

___But let me start by saying, I love you ..._  
_(Mas me deixe começar dizendo eu te amo…)_

Ele ouviu Jared suspirar e se preparou para simplesmente ouvi-lo sair do quarto e certamente da sua vida. Foda-se se ele era um tanto dramático, ele era um ator.

- Jensen...

Ele virou-se quando sentiu a mão em seu ombro e seus olhos se arregalaram quando Jared apenas segurou seu rosto e o beijou. Jensen teve cinco segundos para ficar chocado antes de gemer baixo e puxá-lo forte contra si, beijando-o de volta.

___'Cause I wonder where you are_  
_(Porque eu me pergunto onde você está)_

_And I wonder what you do  
__(E me pergunto o que est__á fazendo)_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
__(Você está em algum lugar se sentindo sozinho ou alguém está te amando?)_

___Tell me how to win your heart_  
_(Me diga como ganhar seu coração)_

_For I haven't got a clue  
__(Porque eu não tenho pista alguma)_

Depois, quando ambos estavam deitados na cama, o lençol sendo a única roupa que os cobria, Jared inalou o cheiro vindo dos fios loiro-escuro e sorriu.

- Tonto. Devia ter me falado antes.

Jensen apenas sorriu, beijando o ombro nu.

Destino. Uhn, muito irônico.

___But let me start by saying, I love you ..._  
_(Mas me deixe começar dizendo eu te amo…)_

FIM


End file.
